1. Relevant Field
Systems and methods consistent with the present invention generally relate to the management of data, particularly within databases. More particularly, systems and methods consistent with the invention relate to executing a database query to perform multi-level deployment based on business requirements of various organizations.
2. Background Information
Businesses and other organizations generate and/or receive a variety of data items and electronic information (broadly referred to hereafter as “business data”) during the course of their operation. The business data may be generated by and/or received from various entities located in different regions and/or countries. To organize and manage operations of the organization, different departments of an organization may generate different types of data objects based on the business data.
A conventional system and method for processing replenishment order received from various hierarchically arranged units of an organization may include a level-by-level analysis and deployment of goods, products, computing resources, and/or similar resources that may be required to complete business task. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates a multi-layered system of an organization 100 that may include hierarchically arranged computers for execution of a conventional deployment process. Organization 100 may include three levels 102 (LEVEL I), 104 (LEVEL II), and 106 (LEVEL III) and the levels may include nodes representing different entities involved during a deployment process. For example, node 108 may include a computer located in a distribution center of organization 100. Nodes 110 and 112 may include computers located in distribution centers of organization 100, and nodes 114, 116, 118, and 120 may include computers located in warehouses of organization 100. Layers 102, 104, and 106 may also include additional apparatuses and databases (not shown).
Node 108 in level 102 may receive and/or retrieve data from various nodes in lower levels. For example, node 114 may generate and send a data object to node 110 to indicate that a quantity q1 of product P is required at node 114. Similarly, node 116 may generate and send a data object to node 110 to indicate that a quantity q2 of the product P is required at node 116. Further, based on business processes performed in layer 104, node 110 may also require a quantity q3 of the product P.
During execution of a conventional deployment process, node 108 may compute and/or receive from node 110 a quantity qsum of product P. The quantity qsum may identify a number indicating a sum of quantities q1, q2, and q3, and node 108 may deploy and/or distribute a quantity qdeployed of product P directly to node 110. The quantity qdeployed may equal the quantity qsum, and the deployment may be represented by, for example, path 122. Upon receipt of quantity qdeployed of product P, node 110 may perform additional computations to keep quantity q3 of product P; send quantity q1 of product P to node 114 via path 124; and send quantity q2 of product P to node 116 via path 126. Additional quantities of the product P may also be distributed from node 108 to nodes 112, 118, and 120 via paths 128, 130, and 132.
Thus, the conventional deployment process includes a level-by-level and indirect deployment where a node in a higher level deploys products to a node in a level directly below the higher level even if the node in the lower level does not require the entire quantity of the product itself. Further, additional processing steps like goods receipts processing may need to be performed in the lower level for additional deployment in even more lower levels. Due to a level-by-level deployment, goods and/or products may arrive at their destination after delays and their deployment may require the implementation of redundant and resource intensive processing steps, thus increasing the time and cost for business operations.
In view of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide methods and systems for reducing the time and processing steps required to deploy goods. For example, there is a need for an improved method and system to execute a database query to perform multi-level deployment in an organization.